supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernannya: Hogwarts AU
Supernannya: Hogwarts AU is a series of stories set in Hogwarts from the Harry Potter franchise. The series is a Supernanny: The Theory Animated parody of the Harry Potter books. List of Hogwarts AU stories *The Magic Begins *Son of Azkaban *The Quidditch Challenge *Spell Trouble *Villainous Vibe Characters Slytherin *Ri Dae-Jung: A first-year at Hogwarts, distant relative of Ri Min-Li, Mark and Marie. *Toshio Samo: Cousin of sixth year delinquent Satoko Samo *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: A first-year at Hogwarts. *Mei Cloud: A first-year at Hogwarts, She thought to be a Squib due to her poor magic ability, *Huizong Zhungxi *Meimei Zhungxi: First-year Slytherin, the male twin out of the Zhungxi twins. *Hiro Shinozawa *Satoko Samo *Ri Min-Li *Plankton *Maria Tachimi: A first-year Slytherin, Most of her family is in Slytherin. *Wei Zhenghan *Cuong Thi: A sixth-year Slytherin student, he seems to like Gryffindor student Jane O’Connel. *Shuya Takamaku *Rowan Haynes *Lei Chao: A sixth-year Slytherin with a disturbing backstory and history, his father was a Death Eater, fellow Slytherins have noticed he was instantly sorted just after the hat touched his head and how his twin sister was sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. *Maria Xiao: A fourth-year Slytherin student raised by her adopted father after her parents were killed by Muggles, She is noted to have a deep-seated dislike for Muggles due to this, Her Patronus is a vampire bat. *Longwei Hsiao: A fifth-year Slytherin student raised by a widowed father, He likes Maria. *Mila Liang: A mute fifth-year Slytherin, She learned how to do magic by mouthing spells, She ran away from home after her wealthy parents refused to allow her to go to Hogwarts in spite of her muteness. *Devi Kiev: A sixth-year Slytherin, boyfriend of Bopha Sin. *Tanisha Hố: A fifth-year Slytherin, known for her strong-willed nature, her boyfriend was murdered by Muggles after discovering he was a wizard in front of her. *Satomi Yoshida: A fifth-year Slytherin, known for her poor English. Ravenclaw *Sophie the Otter *Mulan Maozhi *Princess Starlight *Princess Starlight (Another) *Alexander Rodkins *Jiayi Chao: A sixth-year Ravenclaw, she and her twin brother were tortured by their abusive father when they were younger, Jiayi is also shown to be much more stable than her twin brother. *Feng Zheng: A fourth-year Ravenclaw with a good knowledge on poisons and potions. *Sang Mi-Yung: A deaf fourth-year Ravenclaw, she learned how to do magic by feeling vibrations, Her best class is Herbology due to the fact she doesn’t need earmuffs for the Mandrake due to the fact she’s already deaf. *Takeshi Yukihara: A fourth-year Ravenclaw, The son of a pure-blood supremacist couple who was disowned for being sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. *Joseph Cho: A fourth-year Ravenclaw, he was orphaned after his parents were murdered due to their race. Hufflepuff *Marilou the Otter *Mark Lara-Rutter *Jiao Xion *Jessica Haynes *Lee Liu Wei: A timid fourth-year Hufflepuff student, The other members minus Bopha and Mi-Yung of the Fucking Bastards of Hogwarts (Xiaoying Gang in AU) disliked him at first due to his poor magic skills, he is half-blood, He is the only Hufflepuff out of the Fucking Bastards of Hogwarts, which are mostly Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Gryffindor *Catherine the Spellcaster *Nicole Birou-Jennings *Marie Lara-Rutter *Igor the Mii *Irina the Mii *Courtney Rodkins *Josephine Rodkins *Jane O’Connel: An Irish fifth-year Gryffindor, she has a crush on Cuong despite the rivalries, *Bopha Sin: A sixth-year Gryffindor, she is the only Gryffindor in the Fucking Bastards of Hogwarts. Staff and Teachers *Jo Frost *Gloria Robinson *Annie Blume *Michael McNamara: The blind Defence Against the Dark Arts professor who is constantly being mistaken for a student due to his short height and youthful features despite being nearing his forties, sorted into Slytherin in his youth, threatens to take away house points if female students hit on him, father of Ravenclaws Joseph and Saoirse McNamara, his youngest daughter Mia has yet to start Hogwarts, the other teachers sometimes forget he’s blind. Category:Parody Fanfics